Gas burners are used in gas fireplace units and other heating units to produce flames for visual effect and/or heating purposes. Typically, gas burners are used to combust a gas/air mixture thereby producing flames. Often times, gas burners are designed to produce flames that mimic an appearance of a natural, wood burning fire. More common gas burners include tube burners and pan burners. Although the tube- and pan-designs are common, other designs have become more common—including gas burners shaped to mimic an appearance of a wood log, for example.